Episode 15: Green Lantern's Light
Information * Air Date: July 7, 2016 * Featured Warrior: Versad * Missions: 10 * Available Bio-Rods: 17 * Opponents: Drahmin, Poser Pete, 15 Roboidz Transcript Chapter 1: Dog Eat Dog (The movie resumes at Fair Park where Blair Herter, Dave Benson Phillips and Jonny Moseley are commentating the event.) * Blair Herter: (voiceover) Welcome back to Cincinnati and American Ninja Warrior. It's Secret Life of Pets Night here on the course and we've got animals everywhere. We've even built them a special Warped Wall to play on. Nova's down on the sidelines, throwing out shirts and hats from the movie. * Jonny Moseley: (voiceover) And the pets from the movie are here checking out the action. (Then, a flash takes us to some digested runs.) * Blair Herter: (voiceover) And they just three more ninjas take their shot on the course. The Duke of Doom, Knightmare, was part of the Warrior Team 6 years ago and with his buff on, he looked strong at the start. * Daisy the Shih Tzu: Wow. * Blair Herter: (voiceover) But ironically, the Duke of Doom didn't have the footwork for the Shrinking Steps. * Dave Benson Phillips: (voiceover) Oh! He drove right into Swan Lake! * Blair Herter: (voiceover) An Alien Bear named Xuter hasn't made it past the 8th obstacle in his many previous attempts, but tonight, he came out strong. Unfortunately, 4 obstacles before that, his run did come to an end on the Bouncing Spider. * Dave Benson Phillips: (voiceover) Oh, no! Rejected! (The water splashes down on Duke. As Max and Mel laugh, Duke shakes his fur, spraying water on them.) * Max and Mel: (laughs) * Max: Hey! Huh? * Blair Herter: (voiceover) Emperor Xoon ploughed his way through the Spinning Bridge. * Dave Benson Phillips: (voiceover) Yes. He's pumped now. * Blair Herter: (voiceover) But at the Bouncing Spider, this Alien Bear leader hit the wall. * Dave Benson Phillips: (voiceover) Boy! My goodness! Is he OK? * Buddy the Dachshund: Ha-ha! Ooooh! Yeah! Ha ha ha! (Skip back to Cincinnati.) * Dave Benson Phillips: (voiceover) Blair, it's definitely dog eat dog on this course tonight. Chapter 2: Chapter 3: Chapter 4: Chapter 5: Chapter 6: Chapter 7: Spin-Out * Jonny Moseley: (voiceover) Gotta watch that bar. (Groanalot gets onto the Spinning Bridge, but on his fourth step, he was on the side. The ball starts to spin and he fell victim to the obstacle. Versad continues to progress through the course with incredible speed and good footwork.) * Linmis: Oh, no! * Beron: Oh, my goodness! * Blair Herter: (voiceover) And that is a shocker. Groanalot has made it to Japan the past 6 years (1997 - 2002), but doesn't make it past the third obstacle tonight. (A flash shows the replay. It freezes when it reaches the mistake point and a circle points at it before it plays again.) * Dave Benson Phillips: (voiceover) The key on the Spinning Bridge is to stay on top. By the time Groanalot hit that fourth ball, you can see, he was down on the side and it spun out right from under him and no way he could save it. Chapter 8: Category:2016 Category:Episodes Category:Raven: Justice League 4 Category:Shocking Moments